


Страсть и ревность в Лихолесье

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об истинной причине того, почему гномы оказались в плену у лесного короля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страсть и ревность в Лихолесье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> "Когда-то у короля эльфов была связь с юным гномьим принцем. Чем закончилось, все помнят))  
> В походе к Эребору Торин позволил себе новую страсть (я в курсе что гномы цветут один раз в жизни, но связи без истинной любви им не запрещены)). Пленив гномов, Трандуил хочет возобновить былое, но обламывается.   
> Именно ревность заставляет его задержать отряд. Рейтинг любой пары был бы неплох."

— Он предложил сделку? — Балин бросился к решетке своей камеры, как только приведший Торина эльф-охранник отошел подальше.

— Да, — улыбка Короля-под-Горой не предвещала ничего хорошего. — А я послал его на иш ка кхе ай дор гнур! Его и всю его родню! — яростный голос Торина эхом отразился от стен темницы.

— Ну вот и все, — грустно отозвался Балин, — без сделки надежды у нас нет. — И отошел вглубь камеры, понурив голову.

— Есть еще надежда, — сказал Торин гораздо тише, в его взгляде мелькнул теплый огонек.

***

Бесцельно пошагав по камере в попытках унять клокочущий где-то в груди гнев, Торин опустился на деревянную скамью и прикрыл глаза.

«Мерзкий червяк! И ведь хватило наглости изображать великодушие, предлагать помощь!»

Ни за какие сокровища Эребора Торин не простил бы Трандуилу предательство. 

Перед глазами вдруг снова возникло лицо эльфийского короля, лицо, прекрасней которого для Торина когда-то ничего на свете не было. В те далекие времена он был юн и порывист. Молодой принц — гордость отца и надежда деда — не смог отвести глаз от лесного короля, явившегося на поклон к обладателю Аркенстона. Среди полутемных каменных сводов Трандуил показался Торину сотканным из воздуха и света, а за его величественной походкой и горделивой осанкой угадывалась грация очень опасного хищника. Торин тогда проворочался всю ночь и так и не сомкнул глаз, в предрассветных сумерках он отправился бродить по гулким коридорам. Но только стоя на крепостной стене, ему удалось нормально вздохнуть. Невероятно — впервые в жизни гном тяготился подземельем. 

— Даже перед рассветом можно увидеть звезды, — Торин резко развернулся на голос, рука инстинктивно потянулась к поясу, где конечно же не было ни ножен, ни меча. Эльфийский король стоял неподалеку и смотрел в сереющее небо, даже не обернувшись на резкое движение Торина. — Свет Эарендил не спутать ни с каким другим — он чист и ярок, перед ним расступается тьма.

— Как и перед лесным владыкой, — Торин не сразу понял, что сказал это вслух. Лицо Трандуила вдруг оказалось так близко, его дыхание коснулось губ Торина, сметая остатки здравого смысла. 

Торин целовался и раньше, но суть этого действа понял лишь тогда. Гномки, с которыми у него были краткие связи, всегда беспрекословно подчинялись его воле, и с их губ Торину никогда не хотелось пить вздохи, он не чувствовал вкуса их страсти.

С Трандуилом юный принц познал, какое восхитительное наслаждение способно испытывать его собственное тело. Он брал эльфа бессчётное число раз и хотел все больше. Торин учился быть нежным, любуясь тонкостью его черт, и в то же время жестким, подчиняя себе невероятную силу, которой был наделен Трандуил. Эльф же упивался жгучей страстью Торина, будто редчайшим вином, и иногда в пылу признавался, что уже многие века не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Торин отдал сердце эльфийскому королю и решил было, что получил в ответ такой же бесценный дар. Как же жестоко он ошибался! Когда пришел дракон, Трандуил остался равнодушен к мольбам Торина о помощи, испугался гибельного пламени и ясно дал понять, что беды гномов тревожат лишь самих гномов. 

Горечь предательства разлилась в крови Торина, долгие годы отравляя его душу, пока он скитался по свету вместе со своим народом в поисках крова и пищи. Он становился все подозрительней и мрачней, ограничил себя лишь узким кругом доверенных соплеменников и только в крайней нужде обращался к иноземцам. Торин ничего не забыл и не простил. Он не заводил даже мимолетных связей, плотские утехи позволял себе лишь изредка и предпочитал платить за них монетами.

А потом появился хоббит. Странный, смешной, упрямый и смелый. Готовый отдать жизнь ради него, сурового подгорного короля. Торин никак не мог этого понять и с каждым днем удивлялся все больше — Бильбо не ведал корысти, умел радоваться самым простым вещам, а еще принимал чужую беду как собственную. И временами он так смотрел на Торина, что у того сердце вдруг пропускало пару ударов, а губы изгибались в подобии улыбки.

Той ночью, когда отряд нашел приют в доме Беорна, изменилось все. Торин лежал без сна, несмотря на усталость. Мышцы ныли после безумной гонки последних дней, но расслабиться не получалось — как можно доверять оборотню? Торин поднялся, обошел просторную горницу, проверил засов на двери. Братья-гномы крепко спали, храпя на все лады, даже Гендальф в кои-то веки выпустил во сне посох из рук. Торин уселся на кучу соломы в углу и прислонил голову к теплой деревянной стене. Где-то стрекотал сверчок, лунный свет лился из окна, в доме пахло медом и травами. Впору было и вправду задремать, если бы не доносящееся из ближайшего леса завывание варгов. Когда руки Торина что-то коснулось, он резко обернулся и разглядел торчащую из соломы макушку хоббита.

— Господин Бэггинс, я скоро в самом деле поверю, что вы настоящий взломщик! — шепотом произнес Торин. 

— Зови уже наконец меня Бильбо, — хоббит потянул его за руку, роняя на себя. Торин не сопротивлялся.

Жесткие губы нашли мягкий податливый рот, руки забрались под рубашку, трогая гладкую теплую кожу. Бильбо обхватил Торина руками и ногами, всем телом подаваясь навстречу, и шептал между поцелуями его имя. Торин мог бы списать обуявшее его дикое желание на слишком длительное воздержание, но то, как Бильбо отвечал на его прикосновения, как открывался навстречу, дурманило разум сильней самой крепкой медовухи. Никто и никогда не хотел Торина так безудержно, не отдавался так безоглядно. Все закончилось быстро. Торин рухнул рядом с Бильбо, и ему впервые в жизни захотелось помочь любовнику справиться с напряжением. Однако, когда он нащупал его живот, тот был влажным и липким от семени.

— О… — Торин не нашелся, что сказать. — Когда ты…

Бильбо, еще не успевший перевести дыхание, от смущения даже зажмурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Почти сразу… — пробормотал он невнятно, но Торин понял. Он убрал руку хоббита и медленно и глубоко поцеловал его.

Остаток ночи Торин проспал рядом с Бильбо как убитый, а с первыми лучами солнца принялся расталкивать сонных гномов, бодрым голосом отдавая распоряжения. 

С тех пор Торин старался не выпускать Бильбо из виду, но тот и сам все время держался поблизости и всякий раз устраивался на ночлег где-то рядом. 

***

Торин встрепенулся, услышав скрип открывающейся решетчатой двери. Усталость все же взяла свое, и видимо он задремал, а теперь вскочил со скамьи и всматривался в высокую темную фигуру, шагнувшую в камеру.

***

Бильбо битый час бродил по путаным переходам эльфийского дворца, пытаясь найти темницы, где держали пленников. Вместо этого он набрел на покои самого лихолесского короля и здорово струхнул, услышав будто к нему обращенное «Я знаю, что ты здесь. Зачем ты прячешься в тени?» Но, хвала Эру, король заговорил с неслышно вошедшей рыжей эльфийкой, той самой, что возглавляла дозорный отряд, пленивший его спутников. Бильбо как мог тихо покинул зал и углубился в очередную ветвистую галерею.

Прикинув, что темницы все же следует искать на нижних ярусах, он выбрал подвесной мост, ныряющий в густую тень. Чем дальше шел Бильбо, тем темнее становилось вокруг, открытое пространство сменилось каменными сводами, на стенах появились светильники. Пришлось плотно вжаться в скалу, чтобы разойтись на узкой дороге с парой дозорных. «Должно быть, я на верном пути, раз тут бродит охрана», — подбодрил себя Бильбо. Однако, дорога неожиданно оказалась тупиком и вывела его к небольшому водопаду. Помянув крепким словцом эльфийских строителей, он на несколько минут присел на камень у водопада, перевел дух, ополоснул лицо и отправился искать обходной путь. 

Когда дорога наконец привела его к большому каменному гроту, Бильбо сразу понял, что нашел то, что искал. Двери с толстыми прутьями решеток располагались на разной высоте и соединялись между собой узкими мостиками. Бильбо решил заглянуть в ближайшую камеру, но не успел сдвинуться с места, как вдруг услышал за спиной легкие шаги и снова поспешно вжался в стену. Он очень удивился, узнав в идущем лесного короля. Тот направился к одной из нижних темниц, открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. Бильбо последовал за ним и замер рядом с решеткой.

— А ты изменился, Торин, сын Траина, — голос Трандуила звучал глухо, но слова можно было различить, не особо напрягая слух.

— Зачем ты пришел? Я ведь все сказал тебе, — Торин говорил с нескрываемым раздражением.

Бильбо засомневался, должен ли слушать их беседу — разговора, услышанного в тронном зале, ему хватило, чтобы в очередной раз в полной мере оценить упрямство и честолюбие гнома. Ну что стоило Торину поступиться былой обидой и принять помощь эльфов? Уже были бы на подходе к Дейлу! Правда, отрицать собственное восхищение разъяренным Торином Бильбо тоже не мог, а от мысли о том, что к восхищению тут же добавилось и возбуждение, у хоббита запылали уши.

Голос Трандуила прервал его размышления:

— Зато я не все сказал. Не думаешь же ты, что заперт в моей темнице лишь потому, что отказался вернуть древние эльфийские сокровища?

— Тогда что тебе нужно? — к раздражению в голосе Торина добавилась настороженность.

— Ты. Да, я ничего не забыл, Торин. И знаю, что ты тоже все помнишь, ведь ты всегда любил лишь меня. О, не отрицай, не нужно, просто позволь своему телу вспомнить, — голос эльфийского короля гладким шелком ласкал слух. 

Бильбо сполз по стене вниз, зажав ладонями рот, только бы удержать судорожный вздох. Не может быть! Просто невозможно. 

— Да ты просто эльфийская шлюха! — с презрением крикнул Торин. — Соскучился по толстому члену? Неужели некому во всем твоем славном королевстве хорошенько тебя отодрать?! — от раскатистого смеха Торина Бильбо вздрогнул. — Хочешь, чтобы это сделал я, прямо здесь, на потеху своему отряду?

— Не забывайся, гном! — до Бильбо донеслись звуки какой-то возни и сдавленное шипение. — Твои спутники спят глубоким сном, от которого пробудить их могу лишь я, и сломать твои руки мне ничего не стоит, но они нам еще пригодятся. Поэтому ты не сможешь двигаться, пока я не захочу тебя освободить, — голос лесного короля звенел от гнева. — Что же, давай посмотрим, насколько ты на самом деле ко мне равнодушен. О Создатель, это прекрасно! — Трандуил, похоже, был в восторге.

«Что же делать?!» — Бильбо охватила паника, он понятия не имел, как остановить явно безумного эльфа.

— Ах да, я позволю тебе говорить, — благодушно сообщил Трандуил, — я всегда любил твои стоны. 

— Не смей! Не тронь меня, ты, грязная потаскуха! — в голосе Торина слышалось отчаяние, и Бильбо уже совсем было решился снять кольцо и с криком броситься к решетке, как вдруг услышал изменившийся голос гнома: — О Махал!

Дальнейшая какофония стонов не оставила сомнений в том, что происходящее нравится обоим участникам. Не в силах слушать дальше, Бильбо со всех ног бросился прочь. 

***

Торин никогда в жизни не чувствовал такого унижения. В бешенство его привело не столько насилие над его волей, сколько реакция собственного тела, так откровенно отзывающегося на прикосновения Трандуила. Эльф виртуозно справился один за двоих, и Торину оставалось лишь беспомощно рычать, мешая стоны с проклятьями.

— Что же, думаю, со временем все станет как прежде, и мне не придется обездвиживать тебя, — удовлетворенно сказал Трандуил, оправляя одежды.

— Снимешь свои проклятые чары, и я сверну тебе шею в тот же миг! — мрачно пообещал Торин. 

— Уйми свой буйный нрав, гном! Доказательство твоей заинтересованности я уже получил, не изображай теперь оскорбленную гордость. Ты хочешь меня, всегда будешь хотеть. А значит у нас впереди долгие годы вместе, — эльфийский король ухмыльнулся и вышел из темницы, повернув ключ в замке.

Если бы одной только ненавистью можно было убить, Трандуил лежал бы сейчас на полу темной камеры, разорванный на части. 

Торина начала колотить крупная дрожь, оцепенение спало, и он без сил рухнул на скамью.

«Великий Махал! Чем я так прогневил тебя?!» — думал гном, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Такого отчаяния он не ощущал, даже покидая захваченный драконом Эребор. Нужно выбираться! Как угодно! 

— Балин! Двалин! Слышите меня?! — прокричал Торин. Ответом ему была тишина.

«Еще спят… И надежда лишь на хоббита», — при мысли о Бильбо дыхание снова сбилось, и Торин со стоном закрыл лицо рукой. Как теперь смотреть в глаза своему взломщику? Но несмотря на обжигающее чувство стыда, воспоминание о Бильбо принесло Торину успокоение. Он как наяву увидел робкую улыбку, открытый взгляд, смешной вздернутый нос.

— Бильбо… — выдохнул Торин и провалился черную яму сна.

***  
Бильбо бежал, не разбирая дороги, по счастью на пути ему ни разу никто не попался. Он остановился, лишь когда выскочил на уже известную каменистую площадку у водопада. Бильбо сел на валун и уронил голову на скрещенные руки. Он до сих пор будто слышал стоны, доносившиеся из камеры Торина. Грудь сдавил тугой обруч, мешая вдохнуть. Мыслей не было, желаний тоже, одна только жгучая горечь, разъедающая изнутри.

«Торин. Король мой…» — неслись в голове обрывки, так и не ставшие связными мыслями.

Глаза цвета яркого летнего неба, тонкие жесткие губы, сильные руки… все это никогда не принадлежало Бильбо. Сумасшедший эльф был хозяином сердца подгорного короля, и лишь давняя обида заставляла Торина отрицать это.

Бильбо не смог бы сказать, сколько времени просидел, слушая шум падающей воды и пытаясь успокоиться. Когда он наконец открыл глаза, то увидел тонкий лучик света, пробивающийся откуда-то сверху, маленьким солнечным зайчиком прыгающий у его ног.

«Наверное, уже утро», — отрешенно подумал Бильбо. Как бы противно ни было на душе, он прекрасно понимал, что от него одного зависит сейчас исход всего предприятия, помнил о взятых обязательствах, да и просто не смог бы бросить ставших друзьями гномов на произвол судьбы. Даже если не совсем ясно, как теперь дышать при взгляде на одного из них.  
Бильбо тряхнул головой и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от коленей, поднялся на ноги. После отдыха стало понятно, насколько он устал. Очень хотелось снять наконец кольцо и увидеть привычный мир, сморгнуть с глаз дымную пелену, будто пьющую силы. Но еще не время, нужно достать ключи от темниц.

***

Торин открыл глаза и, увидев каменный потолок, сразу вспомнил все, что случилось. С тихим стоном он поднялся и сел, давая глазам привыкнуть к полумраку, и вдруг услышал какое-то шуршание рядом с дверью своей камеры. Он бросился к решетке и увидел Бильбо, копошащегося в собственных карманах.

— Бильбо! — не удержал возгласа Торин. — Ты здесь!

— Т-ш-ш! — хоббит замахал руками. — Тихо! Охрана совсем рядом. Только остальные почему-то спят как убитые, даже не храпят. Я пытался их разбудить, — тараторил хоббит, глядя себе под ноги.

— Бильбо, — Торин потянулся через решетку и взял хоббита за руку, притягивая ближе. — Иди сюда.

— Торин, тут… ключи… я нашел… — Бильбо бормотал что-то бессвязное.

— Как же я рад тебя видеть, ты даже не представляешь, — тихо проговорил Торин и прижал ладонь Бильбо к своей щеке. 

— Нет, не надо… Пусти меня, пожалуйста, — Бильбо попытался выдернуть руку, но гном держал крепко.

— Почему? Я так соскучился, — Торин коснулся губами ладони своего хоббита.

Бильбо дернулся.

— Торин, прошу тебя, прошу, не надо. Я… я все знаю, я слышал, как лесной король приходил к тебе и… — он не смог продолжить.

От неожиданности Торин ослабил хватку и Бильбо тут же выдернул руку. 

— Ты слышал? — гном с трудом подбирал слова, понимая, что одной неверной фразой может разрушить все. — Ты был здесь?

Хоббит лишь зажмурился в ответ.

— Бильбо… Послушай меня. То, что здесь произошло, не имеет никакого значения. Это прошлое, которое я давно забыл.

— Он сказал, что ты любил его, что любишь до сих пор, — Бильбо так и не открыл глаз.

— Это было очень давно, с тех пор все изменилось. Трандуил, провались он к Балрогу, лишь ничтожный предатель, не достойный даже презрения! — голос Торина снова начал звенеть.

— Торин, тише! — спохватился хоббит. — Но ведь ты… вы… я слышал… — язык отказывался произнести вслух невыносимую истину.

— Бильбо, это всего лишь тело… Временами оно неподвластно голосу разума. Прошу, забудь, это только прошлое. А настоящее — это ты. 

Торин никогда не говорил Бильбо подобных слов, и у хоббита наконец достало сил поднять глаза на Короля — неужели правда?

Такого выражения в его взгляде Бильбо тоже не видел ни разу. Торин впервые просил и ему важен был ответ. 

Отказать, не поверить — было выше сил Бильбо. 

— Торин… — прошептал он, подходя ближе к решетке и протягивая руку навстречу гному. — Для меня нет лучшей награды, чем быть нужным тебе.

Темноту пещеры будто осветило солнце — Торин улыбнулся. Той самой улыбкой, от которой сердце хоббита всякий раз пускалось вскачь, а коленки начинали дрожать. Он подошёл вплотную к решетке и прижался губами к жестким обветренным губам Торина. В этом поцелуе было много — и ласка, и жадность, и обещание. Бильбо совсем обмяк в крепком объятии Торина, пальцы запутались в его волосах, а бдительность явно отправилась отдыхать после долгого пребывания на посту. Поэтому когда где-то рядом послышались голоса, Бильбо вздрогнул всем телом, оторвался от Торина и чуть не рухнул на пол. 

— Готов спорить, солнце сейчас встает, — хоббит узнал грустный голос Бофура. — Уже почти утро.

— Значит не видать нам одинокой горы, да? — а это Ори. 

Гномы наконец проснулись, развеялось эльфийское колдовство! Из камер доносилось кряхтение и зевки. Самое время выбираться!

— Рановато вы носы повесили, — улыбнулся Бильбо, вытаскивая из-за пояса звенящую связку ключей, и встретил взгляд Торина, светящийся удивлением, восхищением и нежностью.

~fin~


End file.
